


look up at the ceiling of that open sky its blue

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Affection, Declarations Of Love, Feelings, First Kiss, M/M, Mandalorian Culture, Oaths & Vows, Stargazing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: Cody glanced up at the sky above, breathing out through his nose and in through his mouth, his hand moving back and forth his Jedi’s hair, his fingers touching the edge of Obi-Wan’s beard. He would need a trim soon. Up above, in the sky, so wide and open and gazing down at them with hundreds, thousands of stars, some only an imprint of stars long gone, and his gaze fell on a large clump of stars, bunched together so close he could imagine they were just like him and Obi-Wan, holding each other as close as they dared in the middle of the chaos of space.
Relationships: CC-2224 | Cody/Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 10
Kudos: 105





	look up at the ceiling of that open sky its blue

**Author's Note:**

> This probably isn't the best and I only just finished season one of TCW so like who knows when this is supposed to be set or where, I just wanted to write something nice and soft so I hope it is and I hope you guys enjoy <3
> 
> title from 'Bugs' by Patrick James

Their breathing mingled together, becoming one as their foreheads pressed together, and it would be so easy to press forward and let everything all but  _ them _ \- their breaths, their touches, their warmth, their hearts- fall away into nothing. But Obi-Wan’s hand settled on his cheek, warm and calloused and  _ everything _ , and he breathed in through his nose as Cody pressed himself closer to his Jedi’s hand. And he knew, he knew that Obi-Wan would pull back and give him that  _ smile _ \- the one that said ‘ _ I’m fine, this is fine, everything is fine _ ’ and meant the opposite because that damn man did not know how to indulge for himself- and there would be nothing to do but nod with whatever words passed his lips. 

One last hitch of Obi-Wan’s breath, small and saying everything Cody ever needed to know, and the Jedi pulled away, his hand still resting on Cody’s cheek. “I’m glad you're safe Commander. I must admit, for a second there, I feared the worst.” His eyes held their very own world inside of them, and Cody could see as the rush of emotions the man couldn’t keep back flooded into them. His nose was decidedly red, but Cody chose to think it was due to the cold wind that had begun to pick up. Nothing more. It was the wind.

Cody placed his hand on top of Obi-Wan’s, indulging in the feel as he squeezed it and brought it off his cheek, holding the Jedi’s hand in his as he looked deep into those troubled eyes. “No way you could ever get rid of me, sir.” His voice was low and rough and his breathing was much too heavy when all he was doing was standing there, talking, but there was so much more, so much in between the words, so much in the touches, in the looks, so much that he couldn’t keep his voice or his breathing steady. Not now. Not like this. 

And gods was that true. No way would he let himself die and leave his Jedi. Not now. Not when they were in this deep- in these swirling emotions that felt so lifting and full, in this war that creaked and cracked within both their souls. He was in this for the long haul. No other way Cody could do it. 

The laugh Obi-Wan gave was weak and wet. “Oh Force knows that’s how I want it. How could I go on with this war without you by my side Commander?” Kriff, did he have to be so earnest, so- so- Cody wanted to press forward and kiss him, he wanted it so bad his fingers twitched, but he continued to simply hold the other man's hand as his own breath hitched and he fought to keep still. This war had gone on for so long, so long that the Jedi seemed to be losing themselves, that Obi-Wan’s endless layers of ‘ _ I’m fine this is fine I’m fine’ _ were being shed so thin it was exposing the pain and the sleepless nights underneath. And, maybe it didn’t seem all that long for some people, but the constant battles and heartbreak and the pushing down of emotions when a brother or an ally was struck down grew and grew on a person. 

Obi-Wan was a strong man, he really truly was, and the very same could be said of Cody, but even he had his limits. Obi-Wan had his limits. Everyone involved in this damned war had their limits. Unsure of any words to say, Cody squeezed the man’s hand again and gained a smile, small and beautiful. “Let’s- let’s forget that all right now. About nearly losing each other or the possibility. Let’s just sit and live in the moment. What do you say?”

Instead of responding, Obi-Wan settled down onto the ground they stood on, sitting with his legs crossed in the dirt. Their hands were still connected, so the movement brought Cody down with his general. The sky above them was dark, but the moons of this nowhere planet were bright and the stars just as, with several peaks of purple and blue and green along the skyline. When you spent so much time among the stars, it was easy to forget their beauty. And here, on the unpolluted planet, the sky was as beautiful as any could wish to be. 

“Did you know, some people of old would create pictures within the stars and name them what they could see? Constellations, with no rhyme or reason, just beings that held spirits together. Anakin told me stories of how the slaves of Tatooine named their stars- trickster gods and legendary freed slaves and even banthas! I had read about constellations in books of course, but never until Anakin had someone pointed them out to me.” Obi-Wan’s voice was quiet and smooth and Cody could listen to anything he ever had to say. The man moved slightly, his head resting on Cody’s shoulder and he let his hand raise up to run through his long hair. “Back on Coruscant, Anakin would drag me out to where we could best see the stars, and point out his own constellations.”

Constellations. Cody glanced up at the sky above, breathing out through his nose and in through his mouth, his hand moving back and forth his Jedi’s hair, his fingers touching the edge of Obi-Wan’s beard. He would need a trim soon. Up above, in the sky, so wide and open and gazing down at them with hundreds, thousands of stars, some only an imprint of stars long gone, and his gaze fell on a large clump of stars, bunched together so close he could imagine they were just like him and Obi-Wan, holding each other as close as they dared in the middle of the chaos of space. 

He raised up a hand and pointed, “See those ones, they’re us.”

A near breathless laugh escaped Obi-Wan’s lips as he followed the line of Cody’s hand. The man pressed closer to Cody, his body flush against his, his legs practically over Cody’s and it took all his strength to continue to watch the stars and not the lines in the mans face, to try and figure out how to go on in this moment. He wouldn’t. He wouldn’t turn, he couldn’t. He couldn’t make the first move and be rejected. It’d tear apart at his heart, he couldn’t. So he watched the shining stars, at the bunch of stars holding each other close. 

“It seems you’re right Cody. What should we call them?” Obi-Wan’s voice was nearly a whisper, his lips brushing just slightly against Cody’s neck, his breath warm and  _ so kriffing close _ . 

“A lovestruck clone and his selfless Jedi?” Cody mumbled as he twisted a lock of Obi-Wan’s hair around his finger, just above the man’s jaw, so close, so close to holding him, so close. He barely registered his words, of how it was the closest the both of them had gotten to acknowledging the vibrant, underlying, heart wrenching  _ thing  _ between them. It was known, never said out loud, yet Cody had said it, softly, because he couldn’t hold it back all that well anymore. Not at this moment, not now. Not when they were so close.

A hitch of his Jedi’s breath, followed by a soft press of his lips to Cody’s neck, not quite a kiss, but it made Cody’s throat dry and his breath to catch and he raised his other hand to grab at Obi-Wan’s hands, rubbing at his knuckles, back and forth. They were falling into each other, slowly, slowly, Cody’s head shifted down so his lips were closer to Obi-Wan’s nose, and they stayed like that, breathing, Cody’s heart beating so fast in his chest he was worried it would get the better of him. “Soulmates,” Obi-Wan said in between them, “I’d call them soulmates.”

Well, Sith’s blood, that’s about it wasn’t it? 

With a single movement, their lips met, their breaths became one once again, continuous and shaky and Obi-Wan’s fingers were gently tipping down Cody’s jaw and what they had fought against for  _ so kriffing long _ didn't matter, only this, only them, this is what mattered. They did. And- kriffing hell had Obi-Wan really called them soulmates? He loved that; he loved the thought that no matter what, they would be connected, that even if everything felt like hell, they were meant. Maybe Cody was just too high off Obi-Wan’s lips, but he couldn’t stop smiling as their lips pressed together, whenever Obi-Wan pulled back slightly only to press forward again in small kisses. When they broke apart, their foreheads pressed together, their breath mingling, it was as though they hadn’t moved from the moment they had met again after this disastrous day.

“Stay with me Cody,” Obi-Wan said, slow and quiet, his lips brushing Cody’s own as they moved, his fingers caressing back and forth along the shadow of stubble that was beginning to grow along Cody’s cheeks. If he wasn’t so aware of how they were sharing their breaths, Cody would worry if he even breathed in this fragile second.

“I already told you, I’m not planning to leave you anytime soon.”

“No, I know, I know. I mean- stay with me. In my heart. In my soul, no matter what, stay with me my dear Cody.” Obi-Wan shifted slightly, pressing kisses along Cody’s jawline, soft and sweet and so full of- of- of  _ love _ it made Cody’s body tremble with the meaning behind each kiss. 

His laugh was breathless and light as he relished in each and every kiss, at the brush of Obi-Wan’s rough beard, “Kind of sounds like you’re proposing marriage.” There was no way he could, that would go against his code, but wasn’t the charge- the looks, the touches, the underlying emotions- against the Jedi Code? No, no, Obi-Wan wouldn’t, he was a good Jedi, he believed in the Order, Cody knew he did, even if he also knew he grew more and more disillusioned as the grueling weeks were full of battles and chaos and strategic planning. He couldn’t be, but oh did Cody feel himself wish that it was true. That this would finally have words, substance, behind it, that Cody could wake up each day knowing that he was as much Obi-Wan’s as Obi-Wan’s was his. 

“And if I am?” His Jedi didn’t stop his kisses as he spoke, continuing down towards Cody’s neck, gently kissing at his Adam’s apple. “ _ Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum _ . I feel it deep within my bones and every breath I take is for you, my own selfishness so I can continue to stand by your side. Perhaps this isn’t the way of the Jedi, the way I was raised, the path I was meant to follow, but it’s the path I feel drawn to, the path I can’t walk away from now that I’ve felt your lips on mine. If you want to, let’s say the words. If not, know that I have them in my heart for you and only you, my dear Commander.” 

There was no other words for Cody to say then:

“ _ Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde _ .” He spoke the vows, voice steady, gaze on Obi-Wan, who had lifted his head and met his eyes, blue and full of so many words as vast and open as the sky above them, a small smile on his lips. 

His husband, his Jedi, his general, his love, his heart, his everything, grinned and replied, “ _ Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde, _ ” and their lips met, their fingers tangled together, and they lived as one, ready for the rest of the war, the rest of their lives, together. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Please tell me what you think, leave a kudos, check out my other fics <3
> 
> Mando'a phrases:  
> Ni kar’tayl gar darasuum- "I love you"  
> Mhi solus tome, mhi solus dar’tome, mhi me’dinui an, mhi ba’juri verde- "We are one when together, we are one when parted, we will share all, we will raise warriors"


End file.
